


Behind closed hatches

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-05
Updated: 2008-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never know what goes on behind closed hatches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed hatches

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [](http://childminerva.livejournal.com/profile)[**childminerva**](http://childminerva.livejournal.com/)'s fault. Granted I asked for it in a meme but still.

Laura knocked on the hatch and pushed it open, surprised to see Bill and Saul move apart, their clothing rumpled and a mortified expression on their faces.

“Oh ehm,” she cleared her throat. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She managed to turn around and move out the hatch but her eyes were still wide open, not managing to completely hide her surprise. She pulled the hatch shut behind her, marching along the corridor, her guards keeping their surprise and curiosity to themselves as usual. She sped up when she heard the hatch open behind her, a shout of “Laura!” echoing down the (thankfully) otherwise deserted corridor.

Bill moved swiftly, taking advantage of her momentary hesitation at her name to catch up with her, grabbing her arm as she tried to move away.

She sighed as she turned around to face him, her face betraying the fact she didn’t want to have this conversation.

“Laura,”

“You should have locked the hatch if you didn’t want to be interrupted.” She cut him off.

“I know but the guards don’t normally let anyone past when I ask them not to.” He smiled ruefully.

“Except they are used to letting me in now.” She finished, avoiding looking at him, voice laced with a bitterness and hurt. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” She started to turn around again but his hand, still on her arm, prevented her.

“Let me explain.” He pleaded.

“What’s to explain Bill? The two of you are together.” She stepped away from him, regaining her arm.

Bill ran his hand through his hair as she continued to avoid his gaze. “I just want to know, why the hell did you keep flirting with me, letting me think…” she trailed off.

He reached for her again, this time clasping her hand in his. “Laura, Saul and I have been best friends for a long while and sometimes, sometimes we’ve been more.”

“Sometimes?” She raised an eyebrow.

He let out a heavy breath. “Okay more than sometimes.” He twined his fingers through hers. “I wanted to flirt with you and I do want more, it’s just that, well things need rearranging and I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

His admission softened her stance and she finally looked at him. They stood silently for a minute, her deep in thought, him in expectation of a reply.

She sighed. “Do you,” she paused and tried again. “Would it work?”

His lip started to twitch in the beginning of a smile. “It has before.”

She looked curious.

Bill looked uncomfortable.

Laughter rang out as realisation dawned on Laura. “Ellen.”

He nodded.

“Did you,” she smirked, “How did you manage?”

“I put up with her,” was all he said.

She snorted. “I would have paid to have seen that.

Bill never replied as the hatch opened behind them and Saul looked wearily out. “At least you’ve not killed each other.”

His appearance sobered Laura and she stood looking between the two men. Finally, she sighed again, wetting her lips. “I guess we need to talk about this before we…” She gestured towards the cabin with a tilt of her head.

Saul looked shocked at which Laura smirked. Bill looked as gleeful as he ever did.

Laura snorted again at their behaviour and pushed past them both, stepping into Bill’s quarters. The two men exchanged a glance, one smirking, the other looking slightly afraid, and followed, locking the hatch behind them…


End file.
